Of Wrongs and Rights
by Hana Okita
Summary: "What can I do to make you happy?" Miku cried, fed up with Len. Len's grin stretched to its fullest extent. He rubbed his chin, pretending to be lost in thought. "What do you say about dating me, Miku?"
1. Vow

_A/N: I really, really don't know why I'm creating a new story like a total idiot. But still. The plot is amazing in my brain, I've planned out a couple of chapters, so why not?_

_Rated: T, for slight swearing, mild blood, accidents, mild dark themes, suggestive conversations and themes, misunderstandings, girl talk and cuties, slight racism, fake gangsters, spoilt bicycles, proms, crazy friends, boy obsession girls, maniacs, a random lunatic for an author, school, school sucks theme, hospitals, clowns, creepy clowns, amusement parks, almost-kissing scenes, the term 'sucks', mild erotic but censored scenes, teen stuff, the bed, a camera, a science-obsessed girl, and other random stuff I still don't know._

_Romance, Humor, Drama, Slight Tragedy, Slight Parody._

* * *

Chapter 1

"_What can I do to make you happy?"_

* * *

_An eleven-year-old Miku trotted up the street, all the while humming a song that sounded weirdly like 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. Whilst walking, she spotted a beautiful pot of flowers with a fragrance so strong the petite eight-year-old had to stop and sniff it a bit._

_A twelve-year-old Len zoomed along the street in his bicycle, shouting things like, 'Woo-hoo!' or 'YEAH!' as he went. He was so skilled that he dodged every passer-by on his bike. Unfortunately, Miku was squatting so low Len could not see her._

_And …_

_He crashed into her._

"_LEN, I HATE YOU!" Miku screeched as the doctor tended her leg. "I SWEAR, I VOW THAT I'D PUSH YOU OFF YOUR STUPID BIKE ONE DAY!"_

Miku sighed at the memory. She was so stupid, vowing that she'd push her best friend off his bicycle. She thought that Len would hate her the next day, but the boy apologized and she, of course, forgave him. And then they resumed their friendship, sometimes chuckling as they rewound the memory.

_But I still feel guilty though._

Len raced along the hill on his bike. He saw a silhouette sitting on the top and squinted at it. Soon, he saw a bright flash of teal and grinned.

_Why yes, it's Miku. I think I could do with some scaring._

So Len soundlessly crept up to Miku on his bike. The girl seemed lost in thought, so she didn't notice him. Len grinned widely.

_Oh, this is going to be so fun._

Len wasn't afraid to do anything; he's just scared that Miku _might _fall off the hill by accident. If _he _fell, it's pretty much Len's fault, can't blame anyone. But if Miku did …

"_LEN, I HATE YOU!"_

Len shivered, pausing to clasp his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise.

"_I SWEAR, I VOW THAT I'D PUSH YOU OFF YOUR STUPID BIKE ONE DAY!"_

Len shook his head. He apologized, didn't he? And Miku forgave him, right? She won't throw him off his bike and leave him to d- Err, rot in a street, will she?

… _I hope … not._

Sooner than he thought he would, Len reached the tiny figure of his friend. He clutched the handles of his bicycle, trying his hardest to surpress a laugh.

"Boo!"

He expected a scream, and then Miku would giggle and scold him.

It didn't go as he thought it would.

Poor guy.

Miku screamed loudly. "Pervert!" She screeched shrilly. "Rape! Abduction!" Len sat on his bike, dumbfounded. And then Miku did something that would've killed the dude.

She pushed him.

She pushed him off his bike.

"_I SWEAR, I VOW THAT I'D PUSH YOU OFF YOUR STUPID BIKE ONE DAY!"_

Everything seemed to switch to slow motion. Len watched Miku's expression change from distaste to horror. She reached out to him. Regret, Horror, and Betrayal filled Len's heart. He closed his eyes and braced for the fall …

Miku watched as Len fell off his bike.

_Oh shit._

Subconsciously, she extended her hand as if she's about to grab him. Len didn't take it, of course, but he closed his eyes. Miku blinked, returning to her senses slowly.

"HOLY NO!" She shouted. "HOLY NO! LEN! LEN!" Miku rushed to the edge of the hill and gasped as Len's body hit the ground with a _thud. _

_Ouch, _Miku backed away. _That must _hurt.

Suddenly Miku remembered her vow.

"_I SWEAR, I VOW THAT I'D PUSH YOU OFF YOUR STUPID BIKE ONE DAY!"_

Miku gasped. _Holy no, doesn't that mean that I accidentally fulfilled my vow? _She gasped. _HOLY NO! _

Suddenly someone screamed, and Miku jolted to reality. She hurriedly fumbled for her phone and punched in the numbers.

"_Good afternoon, Le Hospital for Injuries and Other Shit at your service. May I help you?"_

What type of name … is that?

"I HAVE A FRIEND HERE, HE TOTALLY FELL OFF HIS BIKE ON A HILL BECAUSE I PUSHED HIM – No! I didn't try to murder him, idiot! SO ANYWAYS, HE'S DEAD – I MEAN, HE _LOOKS _DEAD NOW, AND THERE'S A SHITLOAD OF BLOOD THERE, SO – HECK YES YOU MUST COME! Err; I think we're at a random hill at a random city. Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh Uh huh. Very cool, receptionist. Okay. Come over. QUICK YOU IDIOT!" Miku pushed the 'Put Down' button and slumped on the ground.

* * *

Len sniffed in his bed. Having to stay in a hospital with the name _Le Hospital for Injuries and Other Shit _sucks enough. Having a cast sucks even more. Having to wear a cast on _both _legs totally sucks. Len could totally jump off the window and die, but the stupid casts prevented him from doing so. But still, having you best friend who claims that they accidentally pushed you off _might _make you feel better. Might.

"I'm so sorry, Len! I thought … I thought you were some kind of … I don't know … rapist or something! Because, you know, Len, there _really _are many middle-aged men who rape innocent teenager girls and … well …" Miku mumbled for the thousandth time.

Len looked away. "Well, yeah! I'm a total middle-aged man who wants to rape you, not your best friend!" He said hotly.

Miku looked down. "I'm sorry … I didn't mean to …"

Before he knew it, Len was shouting. "WELL! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO! I JUST SCARED YOU, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL, RIGHT? YOU PUSHED ME OFF YOUR BIKE LIKE YOU FREAKING VOWED TO LAST TIME –"

"- Actually, I was only eleven …"

Len ignored her. "AND YOU THOUGHT I'M A RAPIST! AM I YOUR BAST FRIEND OR WHAT?"

A nurse walked into the room. "Shush." She whispered, placing an index finger on her lips.

"F*** OFF B****!" Len screamed, and flung a sausage into her face.

The nurse showed the nasty finger. "Shit." She said under her breath and ate the sausage, slamming the door shut.

"I'm so sorry, Len!" Miku sobbed, resting her hands on his arms, calming him down. "I didn't … I was …" Len pushed her away, ignoring the look of hurt on her face.

"I was thinking about the vow thing, okay?" Miku wailed, flinging her arms on Len again. Len turned to her.

"What?"

Miku sniffed. "You see … I was thinking about my vow, and well … I felt g-guilty … and I was unfocused … and you sneaked up to me … Naturally I thought you're there to abduct me –"

"I'm an abductor now? Joy, Miku. Joy."

"Sorry, Len!" Miku apologized, her voice breaking. For the first time, it felt genuine to Len. All of the fury, betrayal, and rejection were washed away when drops of tears spilled out from Miku's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry." He muttered, pulling the girl in his embrace. "I love you and all, it hurts me to see you cry."

Miku looked up. "What was that? You love me?"

Len nodded unblushingly.

Miku looked at him, and then snorted. "Ha!" She cried. "I don't believe that."

"I'm not lying."

"Don't be silly."

"It's the truth."

"You're lying."

"Am not!" Len cried, looking horrified.

"You are! I can tell!" Miku huffed. "Anyways, I guess you've forgiven me?"

Len deadpanned. "Nope."

"Come on!" Miku whined. "I could treat you to a cone."

"I'm in the hospital and can't freaking walk." Len grinned at the flustered Miku.

Miku made a face. "You could actually ask me to bring it up for you, you know." Len shook his head. "I could read some story to you." Miku tried again.

"Sorry, I'm no child." Len's grin widened at Miku's moan.

"_What can I do to make you happy?" _Miku cried, fed up with Len.

Len's grin stretched to its fullest extent. He rubbed his chin, pretending to be lost in thought.

"What do you say about dating me, Miku?"

* * *

_SO! That's the end of Chapter 1. I hope you guys would review, because that makes me feel loved. I probably won't update because I have other stories to manage and all. Oh, and people who reads LINK, there's a poll in my profile and you guys can check it out! It helps!_

**Chapter 2 Trailer: "This is really, Len, the worst date ever."**

_Highlight of the Chapter: _Le Hospital for Injuries and Other Shit

_-Hana_


	2. Greet

_A/N: AAAAAAAAND … So I'm back. Welcome this awesome author back yay! Oh, and a little secret for you guys … I'm already done with Chapter 3 (Valentine's Special) for Just Sit Down For a Damn Cup Of Tea~ Although you have to wait aren't I evil because I hate you guys haha lol jk love you back. I kind of had a writer's block, so I'm sorry for updating after such a long time (although-compared-to-my-other-stories-it-isn't-that-long-I-think-ohohoho- /shot)! Ignore me. Just read on._

* * *

Chapter 2

"_This is really, Len, the worst date ever."_

* * *

"What do you say about dating me, Miku?"

Miku's jaw literally dropped to the floor. "Say that again?"

Len shrugged. "What do you say -?" Miku cut him through mid-sentence by smacking him with a water bottle.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you, shut up please." She said, slamming the water bottle on a table loudly, startling Len's roommates. Or whatever they're called I think I kind of forgot sorry. The annoying nurse came back, munching on a biscuit this time.

"I told you to shush!" She said, looking extremely irritated. "What the hell man, look at you, you scared off the other patients!" She pointed at a patient who was terrified to the point of climbing onto his windowsill but sliding down repeatedly. His family did no action of pulling him back, instead watching him. The nurse shrugged and turned back to Len and Miku. "So, like I said, shush. Please."

Len randomly grabbed the plastic water bottle Miku smacked him with earlier and waved it into the nurse's face. "Looks like you finished your sausage. Would you like to eat a water bottle instead?"

The nurse snorted, picking at her hand. "I would not eat that. It sucks dude. _Purr-lease, _you could do better than a plastic water bottle!" She added indignantly, though speaking to the water bottle rather than Len and Miku. "And, like I said, shush." With that, the door slammed shut. The patient tried harder in climbing out of the window and actually started clawing at the walls. This time, his family, looking genuinely worried, started hauling him back to the bed. The door opened again and the nurse poked her head into the room. "Sorry." And then she slammed the door shut again.

Miku turned to Len. "Soooooo." She ventured. "Date thiiiiiing?" Seeing Len's nod, she cleared her throat and looked away, watching in interest as the family strapped the boy down onto the bed with belt straps. Miku scratched her head with both hands and turned back to her (formal) friend. "Why should I do this? I think I'm starting to wonder now. Can I quit, please? I don't –" Miku squared her shoulders, stuffing her head into her knees. "Aaaaaaaand you'll say 'no' of course." Len nodded again. "Why should I date you when I don't even love you what the hell?"

Len looked at her weirdly. "Because I love you so much I sacrificed myself for you by falling of a bicycle. Actually you pushed me off but I didn't push you back because I love you too much man." He took a deep breath and Miku stared at him, bewildered. "And no, I don't love you in a bro way. This isn't bro-mance. You know in cliché stories, the main characters _always _fall in love with their childhood friends? Yep. I think that is the situation right now. Except that I love you and you don't love me back. It is decided that I will win your heart over and –"

"Okay, stop!"

Len grinned haughtily. "I am sure you liked my speech. It took about the whole time they bandaged my leg up and admitted me into this room with _that guy_." He pointed at the guy who was flailing about like a hopeless bird in a cage. The family heard his sentence, and stared at him angrily, before trying to settle down the guy. "Although the speech needs perfection. I will spend about another twelve hours (lol) and improve it or something if you want."

Miku wrinkled her nose. "You're awful proud these days Len." Len opened his mouth to plunge into an inspiring speech on how fabulous and _absolutely _perfect he is, lucky for you guys Miku stopped him by shoving her water bottle into his mouth. "Anyways, are you sure about this 'me-the-perfect-fabulous-awesome-beautiful-woman dating you-the-stupid-proud-like-to-boast-hateful-idiot' thing? Because there is no backing out."

Len frowned at her, successfully taking out the slimy water bottle out from his mouth and throwing it into the trashcan. "I didn't like the snide comment you made about me, but being the cool guy I am I will forgive you. And yes, I will not regret, because, like I said, I love you too much. So I will err fall off my bicycle _again _for you if necessary. But I won't if it means that I will die."

Miku spread out her arms unnecessarily. "Aww, man! Why can't we just be bro's like the old times?" Len made a face at that. "I know, it made you kind of girly –" Len's face became nastier – "- And made me kind of tomboyish, but, in fact, you were quite cute at that time." Miku finished, and Len looked as though he swallowed a lemon.

"Eurgh."

Miku ignored him. "Can't I buy you an ice cream cone or a cup of milk (credits to Hana) or a pillow or a marshmallow or a chocolate or a new lighter (yay) or rainbow tarts (double yay) or something?"

"No."

Miku stared at her (formal) friend as if he were an interrupting cow in her cake when she was about to cut it or something. "Are you sure that you'll be happy if I do that?" Len nodded. Miku sighed. "Fine."

One word that made Len's day.

"Fine."

OMG HE CAN DANCE AROUND WITH RAINBOWS ON UNICORNS WITH HORNS ON THEIR DEADLY HEADS OMGGGGGGGG –

Of course, he kept his cool.

* * *

Miku glared at her (formal) friend and now (fake) boyfriend standing beside her smugly. "What now?"

Len shrugged. "Just sit on a bench and …" Miku looked at him expectantly, "Chill." Miku gawked at him.

"I was expecting you to say something perverted."

Len shrugged and sat down on a bench. He patted the seat beside him and tentatively, Miku sat down beside him. "Nah. My legs are still hurt, and look at you, you're only wearing a shirt and jeans, and so it's the best time to just chill and eat ice cream or something like that."

So that's what they did for twenty minutes.

Miku eventually tapped Len's shoulder and stared at him. "Len, I'm bored."

Len stared back for a while, and then shrugged and closed his eyes. "Just chill and relax."

Miku frowned at him. _"This is really, Len, the worst date ever." _And with that she walked away, probably to buy some ice cream. Len stared at her for a while and closed his eyes again.

(Somewhere distant and faraway … the next day … *creepy music …*)

A blonde grabbed Len's face and squashed it to her own. "WHAT THE HELL, MAN! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER ALONE LIKE THAT?! I TOLD YOU NO PROGRESS WOULD HAPPEN IF –"

Len pushed his face away from hers and grabbed her hands, shoving it back to her sides. "Whoa, cool down, Rin. I'm taking it slow!"

Rin glared at him and huffed, storming away. "I think I have to plan out something for you …" She mumbled under her breath.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Trailer: "Okay, dear, clean my house." "Don't call me dear, please."**

_Highlight of the chapter: _Somewhere distant and faraway ... the next day ... *creepy music ...*

_THIS. CHAPTER. SUCKED. Reviews, please~!_

_-Hana_


	3. Overhearing

Chapter 3

"_Okay, dear, clean my house." "Don't call me dear, please."_

* * *

"Um. Excuse me. Not trying to be rude, fake boyfriend, but what am I doing at your house?"

Len sniffed in his wheelchair. He has yet to recover from the brutal fall from the mountain and is not supposed to leave the hospital, but he and Miku managed it anyway. Now the two were at Len's hours, with Miku staring blankly at the cleaning materials and Len smirking at her from his wheelchair.

"Okay, dear, clean my house." He declared, jabbing a finger at the door. "I'll go to Rin's room and chill while you do, because she's going to drag me there even if I don't want to." Right on cue, a curt knock on Len's door sounded and the door swung open, revealing an impatient Rin. She noticed Miku and grinned.

"Hey."

Miku ignored her and forced her face into Len's. "Why should I do the chores when I can always sneak out and grab a video game while eating popcorn?" Len shrugged.

"You'll never get out anyway, dear."

"Don't call me dear, please."

"Come on, Miku, you're our childhood friend since young, and this little chore won't hurt will it?" Rin whined from a corner, showing Miku her _BIG AND IRRESISTIBLE PUPPY DOG EYES SO CUTE THEY SHOULD BE ILLEGAL. _Miku backed away, scratching her cheek.

"… Fine." Rin grinned at her and began dragging Len's wheelchair out of the room.

"Thanks, Mikyu (misspelled on purpose)! I love you too! Own you big time!" And the door was closed, leaving a sighing Miku behind. Why did she ever agree on dating Len? She'd rather have him hate her. Dating that (beep) is horrible. It kind of made her life a living hell.

* * *

"Aha. Getting your girlfriend to clean your house while you're away chilling like there's no tomorrow. Very funny, Len, I like your very funny joke." Rin said sarcastically. "She's going to hate you more from this second."

Len glared. "That's the best I can do. And besides, she isn't my girlfriend if she hates me. She still calls me 'fake boyfriend'. What can you say about that, huh?"

"Arguing is no help, twinnies. Stop arguing. You sound like you're fighting over Miku." A voice chuckled from Rin's bed. Len looked over and choked, backing away.

"L-Lily? Why are you here?" He asked, pointing a finger at the blonde and waving it in circles. "Are you … going to blackmail me with something?" He accused, squinting his eyes suspiciously at the girl.

Lily laughed, hopping from Rin's bed and patting the obviously shorter Len's head. "I am here because I am Lily Kagamine, your dear sister, and this is also my house. And no, I'm not going to blackmail you, suspicious detective Rinner-twin."

"Stop giving us nicknames."

Lily waved a hand dismissively. "This sounds weird to me, but, what are you doing, Len?" Lily grabbed the boy's face and he winced, though his face was more in awe than in pain. Lily … called him Len! Whoa … "Getting a girl who hates you for knocking her off her bike to be your fake – ahem – girlfriend won't work. Trust me."

Len inclined his head to Rin's direction. "Her fault. Not mine. I just suggested that we _try _to ask Miku out and see how she reacts. And then Rin totally came and ordered that I ask her out by doing this deal thing."

Lily whistled. "Tell me about this, won't you?" She sipped her cup of tea – where the heck did she get that – and smiled at her younger siblings, who looked at her weird.

* * *

"_If this goes on, stupid, you'll never get the girl." Rin mumbled, fingering Len's unusually soft hair the way a girlfriend would. The disturbing thought danced around her brain and she let go, rubbing her hand on her skirt. Gross. "She obviously hates you now."_

"_Why should she? She pushed me off." Len argued, pointing at himself. "Accidentally, but yeah still. I can easily make her guilty because I'm so awesome and cool." _

_Rin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Even if you forgive her, she'd be awkward around you, or hate you again. She never forgave you for pushing her off her bike, I think. If you accept her apology, and you heal, and you two move on like nothing happened, she'll start plotting on how to push you off your bike again. Trust me, I found this draft labeled _'How To Push Friend From Bicycle' _in her drawer."_

"_Fine. What do I do, then? Try to ask Miku out? Well, that might work, like as an experiment. You could dress up as me and ask her. And if she rejects you pull of the disguise and claim that it is a prank. If she doesn't and accepts you … go to the toilet and pull off your disguise and bring her to me, where I'll hide in a room or something. Yeah."_

_Rin wrinkled her nose. "No. You do a bargain with her. She doesn't accept, you hate her forever, and make her feel guilty, because she's Miku. She accepts, you ask her to go out with you." Rin drew a circle around her face with her hands, her eyes dreamy-looking. "The perfect plan. No one will suspect. Good."_

"_Are you sure that's a good plan? I don't think so, personally."_

"_It is."_

* * *

"That's literally what happened." Len explained, shrugging in his wheelchair. "Really. And I got myself into this giant mess, and Miku hates me more than ever."

Rin appeared from nowhere and patted Len's back. "Do not worry! In most Romance stories, the girl hates the guy and the guy is like _yeahh, accept my life she hates me oops _and then stuff happens and they kind of like each other and yeahh, they start kissing each other."

"Dude, you just summed up Len and Miku's future relationship." Lily said admiringly. "Wow." She started applauding and Rin looked immensely happy with herself.

"Man." Len muttered. "She made up a story in two seconds. Genius."

"We'll plan your beautiful future with Miku, Len! Come on!" Lily and Rin said proudly, dragging the boy (and his wheelchair) to a table and started scribbling down ideas.

* * *

Miku put her arms on her hips proudly, scanning the spot-free house. "I cleaned a house in half an hour." She patted her own shoulder. "Good job, man." She looked at the shoulder she just patted and grinned, like someone else that isn't her patted it. "Thanks, bro." She bro-fisted her own self. (That's what I do everyday) "Better tell fake boyfriend~" She hummed, skipping up the stairs with uncharacteristic happiness. She heard talking, and paused to eavesdrop because she's mean.

"We'll plan your beautiful future –" Miku squashed her ear to the door, "… with –" Miku pressed her ear closer, unfortunately slipping with a soft bang. "-Ku, Len!" Miku slammed her fist onto her palm.

Damn. She doesn't know whom Len likes for real. Miku shrugged. At least she knew that the girl/boy (Miku wasn't sure if Len was straight or not)'s name ended with a 'ku'. Head start. Yay.

But she felt quite disappointed that it wasn't her. Though, she will admit it to a worm before she says that to Len. That dude needs to stop being so cocky.

* * *

**Chapter 4 trailer: "Why the heck must I sleep in the same room as you?" **_(Hana senses drama ahead)_

_Highlight of the chapter: _How To Push Friend Off Bicycle

_Miku. Y U so dense. This chapter sucked even more than the previous chapter. It is so short and sucky. My chapters are getting worse. Save me. Noooooo … Oh yeah, and you guys can check out that new story of mine, _Forgetting How To Remember_, although it sucks! (Yes I'm advertising sorry that story needs more love seriously)_

_Reviews, please, just one~_

_-Hana :3 (putting lots of emoji things lately)_


End file.
